Snow Angels
by Lady Gackt
Summary: A tiny peek into Aya's day with a bit of Youji involved and not a little snow. (S-ai is there if you look for it)


Well, the impossible has happened. I wrote a fic. Well, ficlet. This must be my Christmas miracle. Oh don't get excited yet, it probably sucks. (There's a reason I don't write, you know?) This is honestly, my *first* fic ever and I'm pretty much posting this just to have *something* under my name. I'm an artist not a writer. ^_^ But it's the holidays and I felt the urge to try something.  
  
Written with the couple of Youji and Aya in mind, my favorite pair.  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is property of Takehito Koyasu and associated parties. I don't own any of its characters, I just abuse them with my crappy writing.  
  
Notes: There is no plot what-so-ever. It's super short as I ended it as soon as the chance presented itself. I'm lucky I got it done. After mindlessly typing this out, I realized everything is rather vague, and the reader actually needs to be familiar with WK and its characters to see the point of this story at all. So, think of it as just as "something that happened", rather than a story with any actual purpose. ^_^;  
  
  
Snow Angels  
by Lady Gackt  
  
  
Snow had fallen heavily the night before and into early morning, blanketing the city in a foot of white powder. But it was early afternoon now and the clear white that had covered the sidewalks this morning had turned to dirty, gray slush making the city look drearier than it should be even with all its steel and concrete. In the busier shopping districts, the holiday lights and crowded streets managed to dispel some of the gloom.  
  
Aya's aimless route unconsciously avoided those streets. The strong wind had been biting at his face since he had left his apartment an hour ago. He probably should have worn a scarf, but the cold didn't bother him that much so he just continued on his walk with his gloved hands in the pockets of his leather coat.  
  
His walk lead him to an iron gate that indicated the entrance to a park. Directing his steps onto one of the small tree-lined paths, he eventually reached a small clearing. He stopped at the smooth expanse of white, pure and untouched that met him. No, not completely untouched. The brightness of the white snow was almost blinding and Aya had to squint his eyes a bit before he noticed the small playground off to the left where some children were playing. But even their play and random treading had not stained or disturbed the whiteness.  
  
Aya stood there, not walking any farther. The wind had picked up, sweeping into his red locks and blowing harshly against his skin, but Aya did not notice as he just stood gazing at the clear, white perfection..."Umph!"  
  
A big, fluffy snowball had hit him on the shoulder. Stunned, Aya just stared as a little boy a few meters away giggled into his blue mittens.  
  
"Onii-san, let's have a snowball fight!"  
  
At the child's invitation, Aya's eyes widened to something akin to horror and he spun around to flee the park, retreat back into the anonymity of the gray-stained slush on the busy sidewalks. He had taken about two blind steps before he ran into a wool-covered chest. Startled, he looked up to meet a pair of amused green eyes.  
  
"You're not gonna let that that lil brat get away with that are you, Aya?" Youji asked with a grin.  
  
Aya could see the challenging smirk in the green eyes that peeped out over the sunglasses. Feeling his face heat up a bit, he forced his frown into place and was about to step around Youji when the blonde grabbed his wrist, pulling him toward the clearing again.  
  
"Oi, don't tell me you two are afraid of a snow fight with us little kids!" One of the older and bolder kids shouted.  
  
"C'mon, Aya!" Youji urged, now dragging him forward by the elbow. "Don't get so cocky yet, kid! We're bigger, stronger, and better-dressers so get ready for a snowball pummelin'!"  
  
"Yeah, you're OLD, too! Ojii-san~! Ojii-san~!" The kid yelled back, the other kids daring to join in on the taunt after seeing the boldness of their friend.  
  
"Alright, that's it!! Cover me, Aya!" With that, Youji stepped forward and bent down, starting to pat together a formidable looking snowball.  
  
Seeing that their baiting hooked in some new playmates, the children quickly raced to gather more ammunition.  
  
Aya stood there still blinking and a little at loss of the situation Youji had suddenly gotten him into.  
  
"Aya, what are you doing? Help me, I'm gettin' killed here!" came Youji's muffled yell when he was attacked by a barrage of flying snowballs.   
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
The cloudy sky had darkened considerably, making the snow-filled clearing almost seem to glow in the early evening.  
  
"We have to go home now, onii-san! Thanks for playing with us!" With that, the victorious troop ran off, leaving their two exhausted opponents lying in the park surrounded--and pretty much covered--by the cold and wet remains of their defeat.  
  
The wind had subsided and snow began to lightly fall again.  
  
"Goddammit, I am NOT old."  
  
Lying half buried in the fluffy white powder, Aya hid a smile.  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
Tada! The shortest fic ever! Well, maybe not shortest, but I'm sure you feel more ripped off cuz there wasn't even any shounen-ai. Ohhhh, but it's there. You know it's there. I wrote it after all. X)  
Could it lack any less plot? This was suppose to be somewhat angsty and symbolic, but came across kinda fluffy...=/ I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.  
  
Disappointed? Ah well, don't worry, this is probably the first and last fic you will ever see from me. ^_^

Happy New Year!

::love to all the great fic writers out there::  
Lady Gackt  
ladygackt@onebox.com  
http://www.geocities.com/ladygackt


End file.
